ModelingGordo NO WAY!
by kimski
Summary: Ever pictured Gordo doing Modeling? Well here's your chance! And I think Gordo might be headed in the wrong direction! He may be losing friends for the way he is acting.
1. Default Chapter

Miranda and Lizzie waiting in the park for Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: What's taking him so long?  
  
Miranda: Beats me.  
  
Lizzie: Is that him over there? With his head looking at the ground?  
  
Miranda: I think so, call him over.  
  
Lizzie: No you.  
  
Miranda: Why don't you?  
  
Lizzie: I don't want to call out to him if it isn't him!  
  
Miranda: So what makes you think I want to?  
  
Lizzie: Just do it!  
  
Miranda: Fine! GORDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miranda ducks behinds a park bench.  
  
Miranda: Is he looking?  
  
Lizzie: Why are you hiding?  
  
Miranda: So it looks like you called him if it isn't him!  
  
Lizzie: Damn why do you always win?  
  
Miranda: Dunno but is he looking?  
  
Lizzie: Yea he's walking over. It's him you can come out now.  
  
Miranda: Thank god.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo how long have you been standing over there for?  
  
Gordo: oh.. not to long.I guess.  
  
Miranda: Ok spill, what's on your mind Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Nothing.  
  
Lizzie: Where not stupid Gordo when ever there is something on your mind you always mumble and keep your head down!  
  
Miranda: Yea like the time you lost my wallet when I told you to look after it.  
  
Lizzie: and the time you broke my science project and didn't tell me until a week after.  
  
Miranda: So spill.  
  
Gordo: My Auntie who thinks I am so adorable and cute sent photos of me without my permission to a modeling agency. And they loved me, so now I am modeling three days a week and my Auntie signed a contract and I can't leave the program until about 3 months is up!  
  
Lizzie and Miranda burst into fits of laughter.  
  
Miranda: Your.(laughing).not serious?  
  
Gordo: DO I LOOK SERIOUS?  
  
Lizzie: I can't ..(laughing). believe what I am hearing!  
  
Miranda: So from now on you will be in magazines and stuff?  
  
Gordo: yea and to make it worse I am going to be on an add.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda burst into laughter again.  
  
Lizzie: Actually this might mean you will get a sense in clothing now.  
  
Miranda: Yea from now on Gordo wont color clash!  
  
Lizzie: So when do you start?  
  
Gordo: mumble.mumble.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda: STOP MUMBLING?  
  
Gordo: Tonight. That's why I have to go I have to be there 2 hours early so they can do my make up and stuff!  
  
Miranda and Lizzie burst in to another fit of laughter.  
  
Gordo: Ok now you have had your laugh. I have to go cya.  
  
Miranda: Wait give us a call when you get back tell us how it goes!!!  
  
Gordo: wat eva!  
  
Later that night.  
  
Ring Ring Ring Ring. Lizzie: Hello?  
  
Gordo: Hey, Its me. I am putting you on hold and ringing Miranda.  
  
Lizzie: ok.  
  
While Lizzie was on hold she kept thinking of Gordo in front of a camera modeling. She couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Miranda: Hello?  
  
Lizzie: Hey.  
  
Gordo: Hey.  
  
Miranda: So Gordo, confess. What was it like?  
  
Gordo: Well let's just say I tried to be really bad at the job so that they will kick me out but they loved me.. Lizzie: So when does the first magazine come out?  
  
Gordo: Tomorrow evening.  
  
Miranda: I am buying every single thing you are in!  
  
Lizzie: Me to!  
  
Gordo: To make matters worse, when I walked out of the building some kids from school were outside at the milk store next to it. They all saw me with my hair combed back and I have already received e-mails asking if the news is true, so obviously it has gone through the whole school!  
  
Miranda: Well are there any good points to this job?  
  
Gordo: I get paid heaps and I get free clothes. The only thing I am not looking forward to is school tomorrow and Mum is making me go!  
  
Miranda: I'm sure it will be fine.(giggle).  
  
Lizzie: Yea!  
  
Gordo: I got to go. Unfortunately I will see you guys at school tomorrow bye.  
  
Miranda: Can't wait for school tomorrow, can you?  
  
Lizzie: No way!  
  
Hey guys tell me what you think so I can wright a sequel or not hope you like it! 


	2. Trouble at School

Next day at school.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie waiting for Gordo outside the school.  
  
Lizzie: He better come today!  
  
Miranda: Yea he will. Remember his mum is making him go.  
  
Lizzie: Unless he pulls one of his fake sickie's.  
  
Miranda: Wait here he comes!  
  
Lizzie and Miranda: HEY GORDO!  
  
Gordo: Oh please hide me! Kids have been after me right after I opened my front door!  
  
Lizzie: Ok let's just get our books and head for class.  
  
Gordo: Sounds good.  
  
In Class.  
  
Gordo sits between Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
Kate: Hey Gordork!  
  
Gordo went tense he knows that voice and it's coming from behind him. He slowly turns around to see Kate with a smirk on her face.  
  
Gordo: Uh yeah?  
  
Kate: Is the news true?  
  
Gordo: Uh what news?  
  
Kate: Oh don't play dumb.  
  
Gordo: I don't know what your talking about?  
  
Lizzie and Miranda just sit there and listen.  
  
Kate: Have you started Modeling? You idiot?  
  
Gordo's face went bright red.  
  
Gordo: Uh.I.um  
  
Miranda: YES HE HAS!!!! To tell you the truth!  
  
Lizzie: Yea what are you jealous because you can't get your face on the front cover of a magazine!  
  
Kate: Sorry to brake it to you but I already work there.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda just stare at each other speechless.  
  
Kate: So look's like I will be seeing you around Gordo.  
  
The bell goes and Kate gets up and leaves with her friends following behind her.  
  
Gordo: Did you here that?  
  
Lizzie: Yea what a total Loser!  
  
Miranda: Tell me about it!  
  
Gordo: No the last thing she said! She called me Gordo not Gordork!  
  
Gordo sat there looking dazed.  
  
Miranda: What. Have you fallen in love with her or something?  
  
Gordo: No what are you talking about lets go.  
  
Hey Guys this is the second chapter should I keep going or not? Please review and tell me what ya think!  
  
^*Kimmy!!!!*^ 


End file.
